I Love You
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Emily and Hotch have been dating for a while but none of them have ever said "I love you". Who says it first?


Aaron Hotchner looked out the window and smiled at the sight of Emily Prentiss walking to her desk. She had a huge smile on her face and it made him laugh a little. He decided to go see why she was so happy. Hotch got up and walked out of his office to her desk.

"Hey babe," he laughed, looking around before giving Emily a quick kiss.

"Hi," Emily replied cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy today?"

"What, I can't just be happy?" Emily asked with a wink.

"Well you can but don't most /normal/ people have a reason to be happy?"

"Well what can I say Aaron? I'm not normal," Emily laughed.

Hotch chuckled then gave Emily another quick kiss before going back to his office. He sat in his chair and looked out the window, at the still beaming Emily Prentiss. He really loved that woman, but he'd never spoken the words, then again neither had she. They'd been dating for three months but neither of them had said those three words that could make a person's day, although their actions made it obvious they loved each other. Every stare, every touch, every kiss, every dimple filled smile, every glance; it expressed their love for each other.

Emily sat at her desk humming away happily. She really hadn't known why she was so happy; she just woke up in a good mood. Emily's humming stopped as she got startled by a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey JJ," Emily smiled.

"Emily! What song are you humming? It's been stuck in my head all week!" JJ yelled.

Emily laughed and shook her head.

"It's the Go Diego Go theme song, I was watching it with Jack yesterday and the song got stuck in my head."

"Ohhhhhh... That explains it. I must've heard Henry watching it."

They both laughed a bit until JJ's face turned serious and she pulled a chair up to Emily's desk.

"Em... In all seriousness, how have you been with Hotch?" she asked.

"Everything's fine Jayje. Why?" Emily said confused.

"Well I dunno, I just don't want you guys to split up. You make a really nice couple," JJ smiled.

Emily laughed and stood up.

"Everything's fine JJ, no need to worry."

JJ smiled then put the chair back where she got it from, returning to her office. Emily sighed and walked up to Hotch's office. She opened the door and poked her head in.

"Hey babe, you need something?" Hotch asked as he motioned her inside.

"I just wanted to see how your day was going," Emily smiled walking over to him.

"Well I've only been here for two hours, so I guess it's great so far," Hotch laughed.

Emily smiled and sat on his lap. It stayed quiet for a while. Hotch wrapped his arm around her waist as she fixed his tie, she hated it when it was crooked.

"You coming over tonight?" Emily whispered.

"Mm-hm," Hotch nodded.

Emily placed a long, yet soft, kiss on Hotch's lips. When she pulled away she put her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so tired," she complained.

"Well I wouldn't mind one bit if you took a nap here in my office," Hotch smiled, kissing her neck.

"As much as I would love that..." Emily picked her head up with a smile and continued, "it'd be unprofessional."

"Eh, it was worth a shot."

Emily laughed and got off his lap. She walked over to the door and smiled.

"I'll see you later," she said with a wink, walking out of the office.

Emily sat back down at her desk and continued her paperwork. She just wanted to finish and go home. Emily and Hotch both kept working and before either one of them knew it, it was 6pm, time for Hotch to leave. He got up and walked out of his office, locking the door behind him. He looked into the bullpen but Emily wasn't at her desk so he just went straight to the elevator. He pressed the down button and waited silently until he was pushed into the wall, someone had jumped on his back.

"Aaron, leaving without a goodbye are you?" Emily asked still holding on to the back of him.

"Em, I'll see you in a few hours," Hotch laughed pulling her to his front.

Emily gave him a long kiss then pulled away.

"Uhggg, take me with you," she complained as the empty elevator opened.

Hotch laughed as he stepped inside.

"Put some files on Reid's desk, you'll be home soon," he reassured her as the elevator doors closed.

Emily sighed and walked back to her desk. She picked up the stack of files on her desk and broke them up unevenly. She put the bigger pile on Reid's desk and continued her own work. She worked pretty fast, trying hard to block out all distractions. When she finally finished she practically ran out of the building to her car. Emily drove home and dialed Hotch's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"I'm home, so you can come over whenever," she replied.

"Alright... Wait; was that a hint telling me to come now?"

"Yes, I'm waiting," Emily laughed, hanging up before he could reply.

She went into the kitchen and took out some pasta and tomato sauce. She filled the pot with water and put it on the stove, not turning it on. Emily sat on the couch, waiting for Hotch to arrive before cooking. The doorbell rang and she ran to the door. As she opened it she jumped on Hotch, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well hello to you too," he laughed pushing Emily inside, closing the door behind him.

She didn't let go, she just clung to his neck tightly.

"Emily Prentiss, did you miss me?" Hotch asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes!" she replied in almost a yell.

"Em, I was gone for like four hours, relax," he said kissing her neck.

Emily stayed quiet, still hanging on to Hotch. He kept placing kisses on her neck and cheek trying to make her pull away. When she finally did she placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Aaron..." she whispered pulling away but staying very close to him.

"Yeah?"

"Stay here. Stay with me tonight."

Hotch nodded and kissed Emily's forehead. He walked into the kitchen and turned the stove on. Emily sat at the kitchen table and watched Hotch cook. She loved his cooking, probably only because it was him who was making it. About a half hour later Hotch placed a bowl of pasta in front of Emily, sitting across from her with another bowl of food.

"Ta-da," he said flatly.

Emily laughed and shook her head. They both ate, having small conversation between bites. When the food was gone Hotch washed dishes and sat next to Emily on the couch. Emily laid her head in his lap and sighed.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Hotch asked caressing her hair.

Emily smiled and looked up at Hotch, still leaning on him.

"Why you gotta do that?" she laughed.

"Do what, tell you you're beautiful?" he asked still stroking her hair.

"Yeah... It's so weird," Emily said.

"It's weird to be called beautiful?"

Hotch was shocked, Emily was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He loved her more than anything in the world, and if being called beautiful was rare for her he was going to make sure to say it everyday.

"You know, you are beautiful and I'm going to say it everyday from now on," Hotch said.

At this point Emily was sitting up with a small smile on her face.

"You are perfect so don't think otherwise," Hotch smiled.

"Nobody's perfect Aaron," Emily said.

"You are. Everything about you is. I love you Emily," Hotch said.

Emily's eyes widened. He said 'I love you'. He said it before she did, she'd always thought for him to say it she would have to say it first.

"Oh my gosh, you said it!" Emily smiled.

"Yes I said it, and it felt nice. I. Love. You," Hotch replied taking her hand.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered into his ear.


End file.
